Gymnastics
by Nisa-chan666
Summary: After the Beijing Olympics, Tyson drags Kai to the gym to try new sports. Kai is less tha enthusiastic about the plan. TyKa. Shonen-ai. Don't like shonen-ai, don't read. I'm not intersted in flames about things you were warned about.


**Nisa-chan666 says:** Hi guys! Yet another TyKa fan-fiction for shonen-ai fans out there. Thanks to all those who continue to read my stuff even if it is very sporadic. And I promise to those sick of all this TyKa, that I am going to be writing some fics for other couples (I support way too many pairings at the mo...........). Inspired by the Beijing Olympics.

**Disclaimer:** Tyson Kinomiya and Kai Hiwatari do not belong to me, much as it pains me. Instead they belong to Takao Aoki.

**Warning:** Shonen-ai (a.k.a. boyXboy love). You no like, you no read. Simple as that.

**Pairing:** TyKa (Tyson/Kai)

**Summary:** With the Olympics just finished, Tyson decides he needs to take up a new hobby, and drags Kai along to the local sports centre with him.

**Thank you for all your support and please enjoy the fic. **

* * *

As Tyson watched the closing ceremony come to a close, he felt Kai shift restlessly beside him. Turning to look, he saw the older boy stretch languidly, the sinewy muscles in his arms shifting as he straightened them. Red eyes shifted sideways to peer at him, narrowing as a smirk appeared on his face.

"'Look out China. Ping pong is coming home.' At least the British have a sense of humour," he said in answer to Tyson's questioning glance.

"It wasn't that bad a closing ceremony," Tyson scolded.

Kai snorted, turning his head away. Tyson glared at him for a moment, before shrugging and getting up to fix himself a cup of coffee. While he waited for the water to boil, he heard Kai pad into the room. They didn't speak until Tyson was about to raise his mug to his lips, when he had a sudden thought.

"Hey Kai," he said, lowering the mug slightly. "Do you suppose they have fencing lessons down at the sports centre?"

Kai blinked in surprise.

"I think they do. Why do you ask?" he replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I felt like giving it a go," Tyson answered.

"Oh. I'd have thought you'd be sick of swords after all the surprise attacks from your grandfather," Kai said, frowning thoughtfully.

"Yeah, you'd think."

Another minute passed, the silence only punctuated by Tyson's quiet sips of coffee and the pouring of water as Kai made himself a cup of tea with the still-warm water.

"Are you going to take anything up?" Tyson asked after a while.

Kai stood and thought for a moment, his tea warming his cupped hands.

"I might. I could try gymnastics again," he replied.

"You did gymnastics?"

"I'm Russian, remember? Gymnastics is taken very seriously over there."

"I suppose," Tyson muttered. Another pause, before he said with a grin, "We could go to the sports centre together then. They definitely do gymnastics."

With that, he left the room, leaving Kai to sit and wonder what Tyson had just roped him into. A startled yelp from outside informed him that his boyfriend had been attacked (yet again) with a kendo sword, but he didn't move. Maybe a bump on the head would knock some sense into it, Kai thought sourly.

* * *

"Kai, please! You promised you'd come with me," Tyson pouted.

"No, Tyson. No, I didn't," Kai replied grumpily, arms folded.

With a hopeful smile, Tyson pleaded, "Please, please, please, I'll kill you."

Kai seethed for a moment, moving reluctantly from the front door.

"I am going to regret this," he muttered as he watched Tyson bounce around the garden like an excited child.

They made their way to the sports centre, Kai still visibly sulking and Tyson humming contentedly, a smug grin stretched across his face.

Eventually, Tyson asked Kai, "When did you do gymnastics then?"

"From when I was about 6 until I was 12," Kai replied snappily.

"Aww, you aren't still mad with me?" Tyson asked, noticeably drooping.

Kai sighed, draping an arm over his shoulder.

"You know I can't stay mad at you for long," Kai conceded. "I'd just rather you didn't force me into these things."

"I guess. But why are you so set against going?"

Kai shrugged and looked away. Tyson was all set to pester him into saying why, when they reached the sports centre.

* * *

Tyson walked out of the stuffy gym-room after his fencing lesson, his t-shirt plastered to his torso; no-one seemed to realise just how hot fencing gear could get before they wore it constantly for an hour. Looking at his watch, he found that if he was quick, he might be able to catch the end of Kai's gymnastics. He made his way to the end of the hall, peering in through the small glass windows set in the end set of double doors. Through them, he could see Kai stood beneath a set of still rings, the trainer stood behind him holding his waist tightly. As Kai jumped, the trainer lifted him the extra distance until Kai's hands gripped the still rings tightly. A slightly nervous look flitted across the boy's face, and Tyson felt the beginnings of anxiety form in the pit of his stomach. The trainer stood himself in front of the rings, and began to shout up technique names, to see what Kai could do. Each time, Kai performed them flawlessly. Until the trainer shouted at him to land. Suddenly, Kai looked positively sick with fear. Taking a deep breath and holding it, he flipped himself backwards off the rings, landing heavily on the mat. After stumbling a little, he placed both feet together and looked over at the trainer. The older man nodded, clapping Kai on the shoulder as he walked away. Spotting Tyson at the end of the hall, he made his way over; seeing he was okay, Tyson let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding.

"Well, I survived," Kai said, with a shaky smile.

"You looked terrified," Tyson replied, frowning. "Is that why you didn't want to come?"

In a calm voice, the older blader said, "I broke my left wrist and arm in four places when I fell off the still rings, preparing for that last move there."

Tyson blanched, looking at the gymnastics apparatus with more apprehension than he already had done before.

"It requires a huge amount of upper body strength to do anything on the still rings, which you tend to lack as a twelve year old," Kai continued, his voice calm but his hands shaking uncontrollably.

"You know you could have told me that before we came here. I would've let you off you know," Tyson said, his fearful frown replaced by a scowl.

"I didn't think it was that important. Besides, I've had a growth spurt since then; I thought the difference in height would make it easier," came the cool, unconcerned reply.

"You didn't think it was that important? Maybe it wasn't for you, but I'd have definitely had second thoughts before letting you anywhere near that thing! See, you're still shaking."

Kai smiled. It always entertained him to see Tyson suddenly revert to what he secretly called his "Mother Hen" mode.

"I'm fine, honestly. And it's only an adrenaline dump; the shakes should subside soon enough. But thank you anyway."

"What for?" Tyson asked.

"For worrying," came the amused reply.

"Idiot. It's the least I can do."

"Thank you anyway."

"You're welcome. Now let's get out of here. I think this calls for a quiet night in," Tyson laughed, grinning fit to burst.

"Tyson, you do realise that this is you and I that you're talking about. When is any night in ever quiet?" Kai asked wryly.

A moment's pause.

"Good point."


End file.
